Winners
Winners & Losers (or Wellington Face-Offs Season 2) is the second season of the online reality series Wellington Face-Offs. It began in 2012 on Facebook, with Tony Nguyen returning as host. The season featured 14 contestants, with two contestants entering halfway through the competition totaling the season count to 16. The season was announced during the final few rounds of Season 1 in December 2012 and officially launched on April 23, 2013. The title was rebranded to provide emphasis on the new format changes in comparison to season 1. Five contestants from the previous season returned to battle it out for the title in this season. The game is expected to end mid to late May. Contestant Process SAFE The contestant was not up for elimination. NOM The contestant was up for elimination. OUT The contestant was eliminated. WIN The contestant won Immunity and was first place in the challenge or through Temptation. WIN The contestant won Immunity by becoming runners up or other means. JURY The contestant won was part of the voting jury in elimination. POW The contestant had the nominations superpower. Game Variations Double or Nothing Charm: During the season, one contestant is given a double charm and another contestant is given a nothing charm. Should the holder of the Double charm become this season's winner, he or she will win double the normal prize money (normal prize money is $25, so double this is $50; however, the normal prize amount is reduced if a contestant accepts cash to leave the competition early, and the double prize money is calculated from the reduced normal amount). Should the holder of the Nothing charm become this season's winner, he or she will win $0. No contestant can hold both charms at the same time, but they can hold one at one time and hold the other at a later time. Nominations and Eliminations: '''In rounds 1-2, the contestants had to nominate each other using the '5 point system' and the three contestants that received the most nomination points would enter elimination, where the jury; the bottom five contestants of the week, would vote for one of those three to be eliminated. In round 4, the 'Blue vs. Red team' round, the losing team had to nominate their own team mates where three with the most points would be up for elimination, and the opposing team voted for one of the three in elimination. From round 4 onwards, eliminations as usual resumed. Round Recap '''Week 1 - Eithu (3-2): During nominations, Eithu received 29 points, Janelle received 9 points and due to a tie, both Ceren and Kevin received 8 points and were up for elimination. The jury were Cathy, Jeremy, Alex, Kieran and Shirlee. Cathy voted for Eithu due to Eithu's attitude towards her. Alex and Shirlee both voted for Ceren, and their reasons were that Ceren's involvement weren't up to the standard. Jeremy voted for Eithu as he deemed her a 'threat'. Kieran was left with the deciding vote and voted for Eithu, admitting to nominating her and revealed it'd be a waste of his time if she hadn't left. Shirlee was afraid that Eithu would give her the 'Nothing Charm', which Eithu had at the time. However, instead, Eithu gave the 'Nothing Charm' to Ceren and gave Shirlee the first ever nominations superpower, much to her surprise. Week 2 - Tommy (5-0): Shirlee had the superpower and her power was that she could view the nominations leaderboard as it stood before nominating last. During nominations, both Ceren and Janelle received 16 points and Tommy received 13 points. The jury were Jeremy, Kevin Ho, Celine, Shirlee and Kevin Nguyen. Jeremy voted for Tommy as he thought he had the potential to win. Kevin Ho and Kevin Nguyen also voted Tommy as he was a 'threat' and didn't want Tommy to win the money. Celine and Shirlee did not reveal their vote but were planning to vote for Tommy as well. Tommy gave his nominations superpower to Alex and told him to 'watch himself' before leaving. Week 3 - Celine (3-2): As part of red vs. blue team round, the losing team would be up for nominations - this being the red team. Alex's superpower was that he could vote for just one person for six points. During nominations, Celine received 10 points, Shirlee received 8 points and Kevin Nguyen received 7 points. The jury were the entire blue team. Kieran voted for Celine due to his dislike for her glasses, which sparked a heated discussion. Ceren voted for Keevin Nguyen due to his intelligence. Jeremy voted for Celine as in a past event, she laughed at his food and he finds her weird. Janelle voted for Kevin Nguyen, but didn't state a reason. Kevin Ho and Htet had the deciding vote and both voted for Celine in the end. She gave her superpower to Shirlee and laughed at Kieran's nomination reason. Week 4 - Htet (3-2): Kieran received 24 points, Cathy received 16 points and Htet received 8 points. All three were consistent winners and this nomination result had been referred to as 'shocking'. Many people, along with Kieran himself, were expecting Kieran to be eliminated. Andrew was split between Cathy and Htet but voted for Htet due to his friendship ties. Kieran's best friend in the competition voted for Kieran due to his annoyance. Ceren originally intended to vote for Kieran, however later changed her mind and voted for Htet due to her being a huge threat and potential dark horse. Janelle voted with her friendship group and voted for Kieran, however later regretted this vote. Alex had the deciding vote and voted for Htet, calling her boring which resulted in her elimination. Htet planned to give Ceren the nomination superpower however due to her surprise vote, she gave the superpower to Cathy instead. Charms The two charms were introduced in week 1's Power, and have moved around over the course of the series due to other powers and eliminations. The Double charm has the power to double the prize money (to $50) if worn by the winner of the overall competition, while the Nothing charm has the power to deny the prize money (to $0) if worn by the overall winner. If the wearer of a charm is eliminated, that person must choose onto which of the remaining contestants to pass their charm. Leaderboard Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 4